maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Octavia Melody/russgamemaster
'Bio' Part of a four-pony musical ensemble, this talented cello player can be seen performing in Ponyville’s most sophisticated celebrations. She joined the Alliance to perform for the heroes. 'Recruitment quote ' "There are few social engagements not improved by the proper musical accompaniment. The effects of The Pulse should be no exception." 'Class:' Blaster + Bruiser *Octavia is both a Blaster and a Bruiser, with the strengths and weaknesses of both. *She always Critical Hits other Bruisers. *She becomes Enraged when attacking or being attacked by Scrappers, increasing all stats up to two times. *Other Blasters will always Critical Hit her. *Tacticians gain an extra turn when attacking or being attacked by her. 'Passive' Performing - Octavia plays the cello while waiting for her turn. Counters melee attacks with Cello and Bow Strike. Counters ranged attacks with Bow-Merang. Immune to distraction. Blaster Cello - has the strengths and weaknesses of both Bruisers and Blasters. Attacks may apply Wide-Open. 'Attacks' Level 1 - Cello And Bow Strike *Slashing Melee *4 hits *Hits One Enemy *(special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(enemy) Bleeding - takes damage each turn and when attacking *(enemy) Dizzy - accuracy reduced by 25% *(enemy) Hobbled - attacks cannot be stealthy *(enemy) Disoriented - single-target attacks have a 50% chance to hit an ally Level 2 - Sound Blast *Sonic Ranged *Hits One Enemy *(special) Catastrophic - always hits and can't be protected against *(special) Exploits Opportunity - Deals extra damage against opponents with Cornered, Exhausted, Impaired, Neutralized, Off-balance, Staggered, Hobbled, or Winded *(enemy) Neutralized - removes and prevents stat-increasing buffs *(enemy) Off-Balance - cannot counter attacks *(enemy) Migraine - reduced damage on next attack Level 6 - Bow-merang *"I wanna watch you bleed!" *Ranged Slashing *Hits One Enemy *2 hits *(special) Circular Flight - it goes around other characters, ignoring Protect and Counterattack effects. *(special) Guaranteed Hit *(special) Exploits Bleeds - does more damage to Bleeding targets *(special) Hemorrhaging attack - causes all applications of Bleeding to trigger *(enemy) Impaired - attacks do 20% less damage and cannot crit *(enemy) Winded - removes and prevents counterattacks Level 9 - Encore *3 round cooldown *Sonic Ranged *Hits All Enemies *(special) Catastrophic - always hits and cannot be protected against *(special) Deadly Crits - deals extra damage on critical hits *(enemy) Remove Buffs *(enemy) Staggered - cannot dodge attacks *(enemy) Exhausted - prevents extra turns. *(all allies) Rejuvenate - restores health when used. *(all allies) Red to Green Boxes - removes debuffs and replaces them with their opposite 'Team-Up Bonuses' *Alias-Less - goes by her first and last name *Average Joes - she doesn't have superpowers or a supersuit *Bloodlust - can cause bleeding *Friendship is Magic - bring two ponies *Fully Armed - has an arsenal of weapons *Furry - fur-skinned *Hoofing It *Rock-On - also bring Vinyl Scratch. *You Have My Sword - in a lot of fan art. Category:Heroes Category:Animation Category:My Little Pony Category:Animals Category:Female Category:135 CP Category:Non-Marvel Category:Blasters Category:Bruisers Category:PVP Tournament